Les dernières secondes
by WeirdDoline
Summary: Il s'agit simplement de quelques secondes. Mais quelques secondes, c'est long. *One Shot* *Spoiler tome 7*


Les dernières secondes

--

_Note de l'auteur :_ Ce texte est un "one shot" qui s'appuie sur le tome 7 des aventures de Harry Potter. Il contient donc des éléments qui pourraient vous gâcher la lecture du livre. Vous voilà donc avertis !

--

- Remus ? Remus !

Elle traverse salles et couloirs aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettent, baguette à la main, prête à se défendre. Son cœur bat à toute allure avec une telle force qu'elle a l'impression qu'il va s'arracher de sa poitrine. Partout où elle regarde, il y a des poutres et des pans de murs effondrés. Une épaisse poussière stagne dans l'air. Elle tousse. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne ? Un lointain vacarme lui parvient. La bataille a dû se déplacer au fur et à mesure que le château a été détruit. Elle accélère en direction de l'endroit d'où vient le bruit tout en l'appelant encore. Et s'il était bloqué sous les décombres ? Et s'il étouffait ? Elle tend le cou inutilement pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose au dessus de la poussière. Le bruit se rapproche. Il y a des lumières qui flashent au bout du couloir dans lequel elle s'est engagée. Elle accélère encore et débouche soudain sur une salle remplie de combattants. Son regard se promène autour d'elle. Il n'est pas là. De l'autre côté, il y a une porte. La respiration sifflante, elle se jette au milieu des jets de sortilèges sans hésiter. Elle ne se rend même pas compte à quel point c'est incroyable qu'elle évite tous les coups. En quelques secondes, elle s'est déjà engouffrée dans un étroit corridor. Ralentissant un peu, elle jette un coup d'œil dans chaque salle de classe. Certaines sont vides, certaines occupées par deux ou trois duellistes ou par deux ou trois cadavres.

Et brusquement, elle s'arrête. Il est ici. Il renvoie habilement les sortilèges de Dolohov. Elle fait un pas en avant. Ressentant sans doute le mouvement, il se retourne. Il l'aperçoit et fronce les sourcils.

- Dora ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devais rester avec T…

Un éclair de lumière verte l'atteint en pleine poitrine. Ses yeux ambrés s'agrandissent sous le choc. L'air qui restait dans ses poumons s'échappe de ses lèvres silencieusement. Comme il tombe, le visage pétrifié de Tonks disparaît de sa vue. Tout devient noir. Dolohov tombe également, frappé par un sort d'Arthur Weasley. Tonks lâche sa baguette et se précipite vers Remus alors qu'Arthur lui adresse un regard désolé avant de sortir de la salle. Les yeux embués de larmes, elle prend le visage pâle entre ses mains, secoue le corps inerte.

- Remus ! Regarde-moi ! Je suis désolée ! Regarde-moi !

Sa voix se fait de plus en plus rauque comme elle commence à comprendre que ça ne sert à rien.

- Je t'aime…

Les larmes roulent sur ses joues. Elle caresse avec des doigts tremblants les cheveux gris désordonnés de Remus, presse ses lèvres contre les siennes avec le vain espoir d'une réponse.

- Comme c'est touchant.

Elle se retourne vivement pour jeter un regard haineux à Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Alors, tu vas le venger, ton loup-garou ? Ou alors tu vas rester là à pleurnicher ?

Tonks ramasse sa baguette et se lève. Bellatrix attaque. Elle renvoie le sortilège qui s'écrase sur le mur avec une telle force que le sol tremble. Le duel commence. Les jets de lumière volent dans la pièce à grande vitesse. Tonks renvoie les sorts qui pleuvent sur elle mais elle sent bien qu'elle n'arrive pas à viser. Bellatrix n'a même pas besoin de bouger pour éviter ses ripostes. Elle a l'impression que le monde a arrêté de tourner. Remus est mort. Bellatrix la force à reculer. Elle n'a plus le courage de se battre. En retournant un énième sort, elle ne peut s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers le corps de Remus étendu au sol. Le temps qu'elle tourne de nouveau la tête, il est trop tard. Le sortilège l'atteint de plein fouet. Elle se sent projetée en arrière, heurte le mur et s'écroule. Alors que tout s'assombrit, les yeux de Nymphadora Tonks se posent une dernière fois sur le visage de Remus Lupin, l'homme qu'elle aime, le père de son enfant.

--


End file.
